Kill Me Now, Dear Bullet
by SweetestRemedy
Summary: Sweet death is upon me now. Read and Review please!


**Another dream I've had**

**Kill me now, dear bullet**

**By PHfan21**

"Come on mom. Just please. Please do it with me." I cried, pleaded my mother. My dad was dead. So was my little sister. I saw the horror, the pain they faced as they died. They did not have peaceful deaths. Their lives were ripped away from them. I wanted to be able to die my own way. Not at the hands, and teeth of some monster.

I had a gun in my hand. We were lying on my mom's bed. This is the most comfortable place in the world to me. After horrifying nightmares I used to climb up here with my parents. It smelled like them.

My mom lay next to me. I couldn't bear to look at her. But I could hear her. She was trying to be silent, but I could hear her ragged breathing, the sniveling. I could even hear the patter as her tears dripped from her cheeks onto the pillow.

I told her this is the best way. To just end it all right now. I couldn't believe I was actually trying to convince my mom to kill herself. Along with me, of course. My mom did not reply. After a while she finally spoke up.

"It does not have to be this way. We don't have to die." She told me. With each word she grew more confident. By the end I could tell she had completely convinced herself. She actually thought we could survive. What a joke. She had seen right along side me, their speed, their ruthlessness, and their efficiency. No way.

"Lets just get in the car and leave." She said to me. I did not say a word back to her for a minute. I knew I would be wasting my breath. But alas, I had to give it a try.

"I want to die here, mom. I already decided that I want THIS to be my final resting place, with you." My mom sobbed harder at that last part. I could feel the bed shaking.

Eventually she got up, and made way to the door.

We made it to the car without incident, miraculously. Screams of pain; terror and shrieks of complete animosity filled my ears. In the distance I could see a large structure was burning. There was a car crash two blocks away.

I decided our SUV would be the best car to take.

We drove around for a while, our eyes huge after seeing the horrors that surrounded us. A bloody hand slapped the passenger window, behind my mom's seat. She screamed. I flinched.

The thing was lost behind us as we sped up. They sure could run fast. I saw a parking lot that was pretty full, only a few parking spaces left.

I told her to pull into one. Luckily she didn't question me, or hesitate.

She turned off the car. We just sat there, waiting for something to happen. When it did, I knew our time was up.

I looked to the right, at the car next to us. By coincidence we had parked next to a car containing a girl about my age, by the looks. But I could be wrong. Absolute terror does a lot of things to the face.

She looked back at me, with her frightened eyes. I couldn't look away. She was just so damn scared it was mesmerizing.

I don't know how long I'd been staring, but suddenly one of those monsters was at her front windshield. It broke through, dragging her out. Her shrieks were horrendous. It turned into a gurgling sound though, as the thing bit out her throat. Her blood spurted out in a great red jet of a flow. The glass from the windshield must have pierced the artery in her thigh, because there was a heavy blood flow from there. In the next instant, she was dead. The monster tossed her away in disgust. It had amazing strength. The girl flew over a couple cars. I only had a little sight of her. The thing must have thrown her away because it knew she was turning.

She got up slowly from the ground. With each passing second her strength and awareness grew. She was now a killing machine.

"Oh fuck mom. Can't you see? Do you want to die like that?" she didn't answer. I think she's in shock. Her mouth was hanging open. Oddly I thought 'you're going to catch some flies with that gaping mouth of yours', but I did not say it. I'm glad. It would not have made the situation any better.

Around a corner on the road we had been traveling came a hoard of these monsters. There had to be at least 50. I sat in shock for a moment. Not really comprehending that they were headed in our direction. At the back of the hoard came a toddler probably about 2 years old.

That sight snapped me back into focus, and reality.

"The time is now, mom. I love you." And then I shot her in the head. The noise was deafening. I knew she would never have the courage to kill herself, or me. So I did it for her. I can't stand the thought of her being eaten alive.

The gunshot attracted the monsters even more. They zeroed in on our car.

"Kill me now, dear bullet, and bring swift death upon me." I said quietly, while putting the gun into my mouth. I was able to register the metallic taste before I pulled the trigger.

END.

* * *

**_Time is running out_**

**_By Muse_**

_You will be the death of me  
You will be the death of me_

_Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_

_Our time is running out  
Our time is running out_


End file.
